


Steal my food, steal my heart.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had a really bad week and you've just bought the last of my favourite comfort food au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal my food, steal my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Gavin was over the week and it had barely begun. He’d been scheduled to film stuff with his best friend, a tradition of theirs ever since Gavin had gotten into slow motion but had just be informed that he couldn’t make it due to the high demand for soldiers in the trying times. Dan wouldn’t be back for another few weeks. Gavin had had everything planned and was so excited to just hang out with his buddy. Following on from that devastating phone call some post had been crudely shoved through his letterbox demanding Gavin paid his rent immediately (something he never remembered being behind on). Gavin didn’t have that money at the moment and he knew that he’d have to loan money for one of his friends and Gavin wasn’t so sure his pride could handle that. So his downtrodden pride took him to one place where he wouldn’t necessary find all the answers but at least something to dull the pain. The supermarket.

 

 

Gavin was craving something so sweet he’d feel sick to his stomach and that feeling would overcome the pain he felt. So he dragged his ass there. He got a bus into town (that he had to wait for in the rain because of course, isn’t that oh so fitting?) and walked the rest of the way. When the automatic doors opened and light shone in Gavin’s face, it felt like heaven. In the grocery store the hardest decision he had to make was whether he wanted sweet cereal or something healthy for a change? It was always the former but Gavin asked himself that every time. Gavin wasn’t there for cereal this time for he needed comfort food. There was only one thing in the world that could do that for him. A treat that reminded him of home and his family and when he was about twelve and all he wanted was a chocolate bar. A mars bar.

 

 

Gavin had never found something quite like it in America. In fact American chocolate didn’t nearly hold up to the standards of the chocolate of United Kingdom. There were no kinder eggs, no milky way chocolate bars and no milkybars either. They had similar things but none of them were the same and no American chocolate could compete with Gavin’s favourite – the mars bar. Gavin couldn’t get enough of the nougat and the thin layer of caramel or the thick chocolate. It was the perfect thing to cheer him up in such dire times and he was ready to spend a fortune on them (god damn importing) just to get one bite of it. Gavin knew that even a lick of his favourite treat would be worth it and while it might not solve anything, it’d make him feel at least a little better.

 

 

When Gavin arrived in the English sweet aisle, he was devastated. There was all of the familiar treats he’d been thinking of except for the one he craved. The price tag for it mocked him as it sat in front of a despairingly empty space. Gavin almost broke down then and there until he caught sight of one, tucked neatly into the basket of some other shopper. Gavin thought about stealing it without looking but immediately shook the idea away as he realised that it was extremely risky. Gavin chewed upon his lip as he thought about he could approach this man. Was it acceptable to simply ask for it? Would the man give it to him if he did? Gavin would assume he probably wouldn’t. Yet Gavin still couldn’t accept the fact that there were no mars bars and he wasn’t going to get one. After everything he’d been through that day this seemed to hit the hardest.

 

 

“Hey, man – are you okay?” The man who held Gavin’s mars bar asked. Gavin blinked. “Dude, seriously?” The man insisted as he placed a gentle hand against Gavin’s arm to steady him.

“You got the last mars bar.” Gavin said sparingly. The man frowned.

“What?” He questioned and Gavin felt indignant. How dare this man take the last of his treat and then not even take notice of its name? Gavin took a deep breath.

“The mars bar, from the English sweets aisle. You took the last one.” Gavin explained further.

“Oh…” The man chewed upon his lip, “there will be more in stock tomorrow probably?” The guy added helpfully. Gavin was immediately upset that he wasn’t offered the chocolate straight up front.

“I need it today.” Gavin sighed.

 

 

“It’s just a chocolate…” There was a hint of a smile upon the man’s lips. He was mocking Gavin, the Brit knew it. Gavin let out a deep sigh.

“No, its not just a chocolate. It is my favourite chocolate and I have just had the worst day ever and please, could I just have it? I need some comfort.” Gavin whimpered. He must have looked pretty pathetic because the man’s expression softened almost immediately.

“Look,” there was a pause and the man looked to Gavin for help.

“Gavin.” Gavin supplied.

“Look, Gavin… I’ve just got to pay for this stuff and then I’m out of here. You look like you need to talk, would you like to come with me?” He offered kindly. It seemed like the first bit of kindness Gavin had been subjected to all day.

“I don’t even know your name.” Gavin sniffled – god, all of this over a mars bar? Gavin had never felt so pathetic.

 

 

“It’s Michael.” Michael smiled reassuringly.

“Okay, Michael. I’d like that.” Gavin nodded. Michael copied his nod and began to lead Gavin towards the cashiers. Gavin followed like an obedient puppy. He felt bad for Michael, the man didn’t know him nor did he have to be so kind and yet he was. Gavin wondered if he was messing with any plans or anything. Michael didn’t say much as he paid for his things with Gavin by his side. The lady that served them was smiling at them both the whole time and Gavin thought that maybe she’d got the wrong idea. It didn’t help that Michael had pulled him over by his wrist and Gavin then discovered that he’d happened to have bought lube this shopping trip. Gavin shot him a look and Michael shrugged unapologetically.

“A man has needs.” Michael had said when Gavin’s pointed look persisted and the cashier giggled as she rang up all of Michael’s items.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Gavin had been nervous when he got into Michael’s car with him but he didn’t have to be. Michael didn’t drive them far and he parked around the back of a small coffee shop. Gavin followed him inside and was instantly relaxed by the cosy, homely feel it seemed to give off. It was fairly empty too which meant there was very little chance of some asshole overhearing Gavin’s problems.

“What do you want to drink?” Michael asked as he pulled out his wallet.

“You don’t have to-“ Gavin began to protest but Michael looked at him expectantly, “just a latte.” Gavin relented. Michael smiled at the way Gavin so easily gave in. Clearly, the man needed this.

“I’ll take a latte as well please.” Michael told the barista and they were told that their food would be taken to them. Gavin was about to go and sit down when Michael ordered a couple of slices of chocolate cake to go with their food.

“Michael,” Gavin huffed. Michael was being too nice.

“Go sit down.” Michael told him as he was handed the cakes.

 

 

Gavin petulantly stomped over to a free table and slumped in one of the chairs like a child throwing a tantrum. Michael followed him and laughed at Gavin’s display of annoyance.

“Now is that any way to act after someone has bought you cake?” Michael asked.

“You didn’t have to.” Gavin replied as the cake was pushed towards him.

“Well I did and now you have to eat it.” Michael said sternly. Gavin huffed ungratefully and rolled his eyes like it was the last thing he wanted to do but in reality he couldn’t wait. Gavin needed sweet things and even if it wasn’t his mars bar this cake would soothe his sweet tooth. Gavin started to poke at it with his fork and both he and Michael smiled when their drinks were delivered.

“So, what’s been going on?” Michael pried after a while.

“It’s a long story.” Gavin said stereotypically. Michael didn’t have to say anything for his expression said everything – he was going to sit there until Gavin talked. So Gavin did.

 

 

oOo

 

 

It felt nice to complain, to rant and get it all off of his chest to a complete stranger. Gavin didn’t feel so guilty for unloading on Michael as he would have any of his close friends. He did feel guilty, of course but Michael had invited himself into his problems and persisted so Gavin had given in.

“Fuck, that does suck.” Michael frowned, “I’m sorry about your friend. I know a couple of weeks feels like forever when you thought he’d be home sooner.” Michael said. Gavin appreciated the fact that he didn’t try to offer a solution or tell him that it wasn’t that long. He validated Michael’s feelings and made him feel less ridiculous about being so upset.

“Yeah and then there’s the rent thing.” Gavin huffed.

“I get it – it is a bit of a big blow to your pride to ask for money and it sucks but Gavin, do you need your apartment?” Michael asked seriously.

“Yes, of course –I live there.” Gavin reminded him around the bite of cake he’d been toying with.

“Then you’ve got to ask.” Michael said.

 

 

“But I don’t want to.” Gavin complained. Michael shrugged.

“Well then you’ve got to start looking for somewhere else.” Michael said.

“I don’t have any other choice than staying on a friend’s couch and that is just too embarrassing.” Gavin huffed. Michael hummed thoughtfully around his fork.

“Isn’t there a friend of yours who’d like some help with the rent? You could share an apartment or something.” Michael suggested. Gavin shook his head.

“No, they’re all financially stable.” Gavin said bitterly as though he resented them.

“I could use some help.” Michael said. Gavin stared at him.

“You’ve already done enough.” Gavin said and it was true, Michael had gone out of his way to make him feel better and now he was offering more than Gavin could ask of his friends.

 

 

“The option is there if you want it.” Michael said.

“Why would you even offer that?” Gavin said in despair – there had to be a catch, Michael had to be a serial killer or something.

“I like to help people and seriously, I need some help with my rent – Austin is a bitch for prices.” Michael ranted and Gavin smiled at his honesty.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” The Brit said dryly as he finished his cake.

“So you’ll think about it?” Michael smirked.

“Yes, I’ll think about it.” Gavin huffed.

“Good.” Michael beamed as he too cleared off his cake.

 

 

“Would you like me to take you home now?” Michael asked casually. Gavin choked upon his drink.

“To your apartment?” Gavin hissed. Michael looked at him strangely.

“What? Jesus, Gavin of course not. I meant yours, dumbass.” Michael chuckled.

“Oh, yeah… that would be nice thank you.” Gavin hummed. Michael rummaged in his pocket for his keys but paused when his fingers brushed something else entirely,

“Oh, I almost forgot – want to split this with me?” Michael asked as retrieved the mars bar Gavin had been so distraught over.

“Oh, please – yes.” Gavin begged and Michael laughed as he unwrapped the chocolate and broke it in half. It wasn’t even and he gave Gavin the bigger half. Gavin snatched it from his hands and moaned around his first bite. Michael shook his head and nibbled at his own piece. Gavin thanked whoever had sent this angel to make up for his bad day. In the back of his head, he was already packing his bags.


End file.
